


Matchsticks

by Gourmet



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, but definitely by accident, feelings are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gourmet/pseuds/Gourmet
Summary: "Lio had no choice but to address the elephant in the room. Or the Mad Burnish, as it once was."AKA two idiots start living together and neither one of them is any good at silly things like feelings or expressing themselves properly.





	Matchsticks

**Author's Note:**

> it seems i am destined to write a new fic once every october when a movie with highly gay energy comes out. hello, this is very self indulgent and i love these two stubborn idiots.

  
  
The immediate aftermath was a tangle of so many things, it was impossible to focus too closely on anything at all. Krey’s reputation and the ship crashing to pieces within the city, the Promare burning everything and then burning out, people and buildings in need of assistance. The hectic, life changing pace of the last few days clearly wasn’t going to last forever, but it also hadn’t stopped at “spaceship falls, nobody died.” 

With so much to do and nowhere near enough resources to do it all, choices were made fast, with only as much sense as they happened to have at the moment they were made. Krey, arrested. Lio, recruited. Guiera and Meis, volunteering. Freeing the rest of the had-been-Burnish from their engine prison was a herculean effort in and of itself; there was no time to fuss over who was doing the helping. 

And with the Burnish colonies destroyed and the destruction of their final battle spread out across Promepolis, there were so many people displaced. Shelters and makeshift shelters and volunteers with extra room were immediately employed to make sure as many people as possible had a roof over their head and fresh water. 

By the time Lio and Galo could justify stepping away the first night, adrenaline had long since faded, replaced by good old fashioned work wrought exhaustion. Borderline delirious, and still too closely tied after their near-death experiences, neither of them had thought twice about Lio stumbling into Galo’s condo after him. He was hardly an inconvenience, anyway, dropping onto the couch and turning into sleeping deadweight within a few minutes of coming through the door. Galo, similarly, barely made it onto the bed before doing the same. 

For a while after that, they fell into a strange, unspoken routine. Not that there wasn’t speaking; neither of them were shy about their opinions, and they could be heard shouting clear down the block at one another when they felt the need in working hours. But about Lio crashing every night on Galo’s couch, the extra coffee mug set out each morning, the extra gear and clothes brought home from the station to give Lio a small set of options - those were things they didn’t address. 

Not at first, at least. There were more important things to worry about. But once the city had a chance to settle into a new rhythm, the worst of the aftermath alleviated, Lio had no choice but to address the elephant in the room. Or the Mad Burnish, as it once was. 

“...Thank you for being so accommodating,” he said over coffee one morning a week or two into their silent agreement. 

Galo, unsurprisingly, gave him a dumbfounded smile over his horrifyingly pitch black coffee. “What do you mean?” 

“What do you mean, what do I mean?” Lio huffed, frowning at him. “Don’t be obtuse while I’m trying to thank you for letting me stay here.” 

“Oh! That?” Galo asked, laughing. “You don’t have to thank me for that. I don’t mind at all!” 

Lio sighed. Could nothing be easy with this man? “Even so. Thank you. I’ll do my best to get out of your hair soon. Guiera and Meis applied for housing, and I’m sure the three of us can sort things out.”

“You wanna move out?” 

The bluntness of the question took Lio by surprise, and he looked up from his coffee, his turn to be dumbfounded. “...What?” 

“I didn’t realize you wanted to move out,” Galo said, frowning in a way that made Lio’s coffee suddenly feel more acidic in his stomach than it previously had. 

“I assumed you would like to have your apartment back. And I wasn’t exactly invited, I just forced my way in-” 

He hadn’t even finished speaking before Galo was waving his hands far harder than necessary. “Eh, who cares about the details? It’s been pretty nice having someone else here! I mean, if you wanna move in with those guys, that’s fine, but you don’t _have_ to move out.” 

Lio certainly hadn’t been expecting that, and he bought himself a few more minutes with a sip of too sharp coffee, despite the heavy hand of creamer in it. What was he even so worked up for in the first place? He had lead the Mad Burnish for years and made more than his fair share of difficult decisions and fought countless enemies. And yet something about Galo Thymos consistently managed to throw him off balance. The man was impossible. 

“It would...probably be cramped with three of us in one place,” he conceded after a moment, and he was immediately agitated with himself for the way his nerves fluttered seeing Galo’s wide cut grin. He smiled at damn near everything! This was ridiculous. Maybe he’d been concussed after the fight with Krayzer X?

“Awesome! Maybe we should get a pullout couch or something for you? Oh, I’ll clean out a dresser drawer, too! You need more than three shirts from the firehouse,” Galo chided. 

“Coming from a man who never wears a shirt!” 

Galo laughed. “You got me there!” 

And just like that, their unspoken agreement was properly agreed upon. And they were roommates. 

***

Not much really changed in their day to day after that point, but Galo was genuinely thrilled to have Lio around, despite how much they bickered in and out of Burning Rescue. Lio was smart and strategic, quickly earning Ignis’s favor as they planned rehabilitation efforts around their sector of the city. And for as much as he kept his head in an emergency, his soul burned with just as much passion as anyone else’s on the team. 

But as the new normal settled around them, a world without Burnish and a city without Krey Foresight, Galo started to notice more of the details that had been lost to him in their previous hustle. Like the way Lio toyed with his earring when he was deep in thought, or how the front of his hair never made it fully back into his ponytail after he’d started wearing them, thanks to a suggestion from Aina.

And every so often, if he passed Lio alone in a room, or if he was standing too far off from the group, Galo would catch sight of him looking...sad? Lost? It was a strange expression to see on someone usually so straightforward, and while it was always fleeting, the glimpses of it he’d caught made Galo’s chest feel tight. 

He’d tried, the first time, to ask what was wrong or to at least cheer Lio up, but that had backfired spectacularly. Oddly enough, yelling “I know you’re sad!” at someone didn’t make them admit to being sad, and after the subsequent shouting match, Lio had spent two days with Meis and Guiera. 

That was...shittier than Galo would have expected. His apartment wasn’t exactly big, being a one bedroom that suited a bachelor who worked more than anything else, but Lio fit surprisingly well into the space with him. And those few days without him around to pick their takeout for the night and meticulously lay out his pillows and blankets on the couch made the small apartment seem vast and cold. 

“Uh...I went by the store last night. That coffee creamer you like was on sale so I picked some more up. Seemed like you were almost out,” Galo offered at work several mornings later. 

Lio didn’t really answer but for a terse “thanks,” but that afternoon he fell casually into step with Galo as they left. “If we get pizza, we can pick it up on the way home.” 

“Huh? Really?” Galo asked, eyes wide. 

“What? Yes. It makes more sense than walking all the way to the apartment and coming back out. And we don’t have to pay for delivery that way,” Lio reasoned. 

Galo grinned and didn’t bother to point out that he hadn’t been asking about dinner. “Awesome! Yeah, I love pizza, let’s do it!” 

“We’re going to order a reasonable amount of pizza,” Lio warned, holding an authoritary finger up at him. “We don’t need six pizzas for two of us.” 

“They’re small pizzas!”

They settled on four, three and a half of which Galo took care of. What? He was celebrating! The apartment was much warmer with Lio around. 

***

It had been an accident. 

The two of them had developed a good rhythm in the apartment over the last few months, and neither of them was all that prone to clutter. And yet keeping their things separate seemed impossible at times. Lio should have realized the sweater wasn’t his as soon as he pulled it out, but it was in his drawer, and he was more concerned with putting on something with sleeves than he was with anything else. 

He was freezing all the time now. A few other burnt out Burnish he’d spoken with had mentioned feeling chilly more often than not nowadays, but Lio usually felt a lot colder than “chilly.” Maybe it was because of how deeply he’d resonated with the Promare? Always running hotter, burning harder than anyone around him. That’s why he’d been the leader of the Mad Burnish after all, right? 

And now, without them…

He just wanted a sweater, dammit. So he’d grabbed the thing and yanked it over his head on his way out of the apartment’s single bedroom. He was midway through the living room when he realized the sleeves were far too long and the hem of the sweater dropped to his thighs. Confused, he lifted his hands, staring at the sleeves falling over them as if he’d never seen such a thing before. 

“Is that my shirt?” Galo piped up from the mouth of the kitchen. 

Lio was not proud of the sharp, startled sound he made, dropping both arms to scowl across the room. He’d intended to snap at Galo for sneaking around the apartment like that, but when he spotted him, bearing two cups of coffee and an expression that, briefly, made Lio’s skin feel warmer than the sweater, he ended up merely sputtering. 

A beat later Galo was laughing and exuberant again, the unexpected intensity in his expression swept away as if it had never been there at all. 

“Why is it so big on you?! I knew you were short, but wow, Lio!” 

“It was an accident!” 

Galo shrugged, barely managing not to slosh coffee all over the carpet. “Hey, I’m not judgin’! If you wanna wear my shirt, go for it,” he said with a ridiculous, exaggerated wink. 

And despite the stupidity of it, Lio still felt his face going hot. Embarrassment, that’s exactly what it was! How dare he! Making an agitated sound, he turned and stormed back into Galo’s bedroom to find one of his own shirts to wear. And if he was a touch disappointed to be out of it, he chalked it up to the larger shirt simply having been warmer than his own. And if there was a flicker of disappointment in Galo’s expression when he came back to snatch his coffee from him, Lio chalked it up to having nothing left to joke about. 

Honestly, the whole thing could probably have been put behind them and fully forgotten about if that had been the last time Lio inadvertently tried to make something of Galo’s his own. 

But, again...it had been an accident. 

Hell, could you even call it an accident when there was no conscious thought involved at all? 

A few nights later he’d set up his bed on the couch and laid down to sleep, same as always. And it wasn’t unusual for him to wake up in the night. He’d spent years on the run, always ready for a fight or an ambush. Those sorts of things would make a light sleeper out of anybody. Lio couldn’t even be sure what it was that woke him up. A noise in the hall? A dream, maybe? 

He wouldn’t even really say he woke up so much as he blearily opened his eyes and regained a sliver of awareness. Just enough to tell him he was freezing. His blanket had been lost over the side of the couch, and his thin pajamas weren’t nearly enough to ward off the chill that seemed to spread from the very center of him where warmth had once lived. 

Lio made a few lame grabs towards the floor, but when he didn’t immediately feel the blanket down there, he reluctantly sat up, shivering on the couch. He glanced around the darkened apartment without registering much except for the door to Galo’s room. There was no decision making after that, just his limbs moving on autopilot, pulling him up off the couch and across the living room. 

Galo’s room was mostly quiet but for the occasional snore. But his bed, draped in a puffy comforter, drew Lio like a moth to a flame. He barely registered crossing the room and climbing under the covers. As soon as the immediate chill of the apartment had been blocked out by a warm blanket, Lio dropped straight back to sleep. 

When he woke again, several hours later, he was warmer than he’d been in a long time. It was the closest he’d felt to the heat of the Promare since they’d fluttered back to their dimension. Desperate to hold on to that warmth this time, he shifted, pressing closer to the source of it. And it was only when that heat resolved itself into warm fingertips slipping against the small of his back that Lio snapped his eyes open. 

It took longer than it should have for him to realize he was staring at Galo’s chest, and that a large arm was coiled around his back as if he were a body pillow or a teddy bear. He jerked back immediately. The movement, however, startled Galo awake with him, and he was left frozen, pushed halfway up onto his forearms with no explanation and a horrible ringing in his own ears. 

Galo blinked a few times, clearly confused and half asleep still. Without gel holding his mohawk in place, his hair was softer, falling into his eyes and across the pillow under him. Lio was nearly overwhelmed by how much he suddenly wanted to touch it. 

“...Lio..?” Galo husked, voice thick with sleep and confusion. His fingers twitched again where they were still laying against Lio’s skin, dipped just under the hem of his night shirt. 

Lio jolted, upright, further away on the mattress. He felt more than heard himself spitting out some half assed apology before he managed to scramble the rest of the way out of the bed. Galo called his name again, more awake, but Lio was quick to slam the bathroom door between him and the rest of the apartment, using a running shower to drown out any other noise. 

His skin still felt hot where Galo’s fingers had been. 

***

Galo had tried to wait around for Lio to reemerge, confused and worried in equal measure. But when it became clear that Lio wasn’t coming out while Galo was still in the apartment, he’d sighed, thrown on clothes for work, and headed out earlier than usual. 

It wasn’t like Lio to avoid a confrontation, but maybe that’s why he backed off so quickly himself. He still wasn’t entirely sure what had even happened. Galo had always been an early riser. You couldn’t get anything done during the day if you spent it all laying around in bed, after all! So he was used to waking up early, usually before his alarm had gone off. 

He was not used to being woken up by another person jumping around in his bed. Especially not a person who definitely hadn’t been there when he’d gone to sleep. 

He wasn’t mad or anything! He just...had no idea what Lio was doing there in the first place. Something was definitely going on and had been for a while now. And Galo was going to get to the bottom of it! 

Unfortunately, that meant actually talking to Lio, probably, and while he eventually showed up at Burning Rescue for work, he did a damn good job of avoiding Galo all day. He actively avoided stepping into rooms Galo was already in, and he neatly slipped out of one as soon as Galo entered. The few times he tried to just ask him to talk, Lio immediately had another conversation on hand to strike up with Lucia about reverse engineering Krey’s terraforming technologies or Ignis about the efficiency of their current truck routes. 

By the end of the day, to say Galo was annoyed would be an understatement. And he didn’t do a particularly good job of hiding that. 

“Lover’s quarrel?” Aina drawled, leaning over the back of the couch Galo was slumped into. 

He jumped, startled, and shot her a sulking scowl. “What?!” 

“Are you two fighting again?” she asked, entirely unperturbed by his expression and obvious moodiness. She never had been, after all. It would be dumb for Galo assume she would be now. 

“I don’t know! Lio is acting really weird and I can’t get him to talk to me about it!” he groused, shoving both hands into his hair and sending the spikes in several directions they hadn’t been styled into. 

Aina hummed, tapping a finger against her cheek. “Weird? Weird how?” 

Galo opened his mouth to explain the oddity that was waking up with Lio in his bed, but for once in his life, he thought twice before he spoke. Lio didn’t even want to talk to him about what was going on. He probably wouldn’t be any more willing to talk if he found out Galo had gone and blabbed all of that to Aina. 

Aina who was watching him quietly from over the back of the couch, lifting an eyebrow when he hadn’t immediately answered. 

“...I think something is bothering him but he won’t tell me what,” Galo said after another moment of deliberation. 

“You know, Galo, sometimes people just need to work things out on their own,” she pointed out, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. “You can’t run in and rescue everybody from everything.” 

Galo puffed up. “I can try! What use is my burning firefighter’s soul if I can’t rescue my friends?!” 

Aina snorted and straightened up. “Maybe Lio doesn’t want you yelling advice at him.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” 

“It means you’re kind of intense, Galo,” she said. “Which is part of your charm, sure, and Lio’s no shrinking violet either. But it sounds like you could stand to work on your approach. Like maybe wait to bring it up until you’re home again instead of following him around the department?” 

Galo frowned. Aina did have a point that it was clearly something Lio wasn’t going to talk to him about at work. That didn’t necessarily make him feel better about the likelihood of getting anything out of him at home, but it was worth a shot. 

“I guess so,” he conceded. 

“That’s the spirit!” Aina said. “And while you’re at it, do me a favor, would you? Ask Lio how he can stand to be in a jacket in here? I’m dying!” 

Galo laughed when Aina dramatically fanned at herself as she walked away. She had a point, though. Lucia’s experiments had shorted out their AC system a few hours ago, and short of breaking out their firefighting guns to ice down the place, they were left with a few mediocre fans to keep air circulating in the department. It wasn’t really as hot yet as Aina made it out to be, but Galo had definitely shed his shirt when it got to be a little too warm. 

Come to think of it, though, everyone had shed a layer or two while they worked on getting the air up and running again. Everyone except Lio. Galo craned his neck a bit to catch a glimpse of him in the room across the hall, and sure enough, while Varys was down to his tank top, Lio still had his puffy jacket on and zipped to his throat. 

Weird. 

He did try to abide by Aina’s advice for the rest of the day, at least. Letting Lio avoid him and focusing on other work until it was time to head home. Lio definitely tried to leave before him, but Galo had a longer stride and caught up in only a couple of blocks. He frowned when Lio immediately tensed, bringing his shoulders up near his ears. 

“So...you can’t avoid me forever, you know. We kinda live together. And work together,” he pointed out. 

Lio wasn’t looking at him. A little more hair than usual had gotten free of his ponytail today. 

“Are you really just going to ignore me? You don’t even want to talk about dinner?” Galo wheedled, trying to lean into Lio’s line of sight. When he averted his eyes, Galo took a few lengthier steps to get in front of him, turning around to walk backwards. It at least got Lio to look at him again. 

“You’re going to walk into traffic,” he warned, frowning at him. 

Galo grinned. “Is that what it’ll take to get you to stop ignoring me?” 

Lio puffed out his cheeks slightly. “....I wasn’t ignoring you. I was busy,” he protested lamely. 

“Hey,” Galo said, slowing to a stop and reaching up to put a hand on Lio’s shoulder, stopping him as well despite the wide eyed look it earned him. “....What’s wrong?” 

Lio’s expression narrowed quickly, and he shrugged his hand off. “Nothing is wrong!” 

Galo’s immediate response was to shout back, kinetic energy bubbling to the surface that demanded he show how passionate he was about his friends with all the volume and intensity he could muster. It was an effort to wrestle that back down. 

“That’s not true. We both know that’s not true,” he stated. “What’s gotten into you, Lio? It’s not like I’ve never seen you upset before! I saw you try to burn down a whole city because of it!” 

Lio bristled, hands fisting at his sides. “I’m not upset!” he snapped. 

“It seems like you are! It’s okay to be upset!” Galo insisted. “I just wanna know why. And why you’re hiding from it instead of taking it on! The Lio I know doesn’t back down from his emotions, he lets them set his soul on fire!” 

“Shut up! I can’t set anything on fire anymore!” Lio shouted, voice cracking. It wasn’t the first time Galo had seen him in tears, but seeing it now, clearly catching them both offguard, that tight feeling in his chest was back with a vengeance. This wasn’t Lio hurt and hell bent on a goal, this was Lio lost. “It’s _gone!_ All of it is gone! And it’s so _cold_ all the time..!” 

It only took two steps to close the space between them, and Galo wrapped his arms tightly around Lio’s back, tugging him against his chest when he choked out a sob. He expected to be shoved away or to at least meet some resistance, but Lio dug his fingers against him hard enough to hurt and mourned the loss Galo suspected he hadn’t let himself consider too closely until now. 

***

The walk home was...awkward. Lio would be lying to say that he didn’t feel a bit better after his outburst - wrung out, but better - but having a meltdown on the sidewalk was so…

He didn’t want to think about it. And Galo, for once, had kept the speeches to himself. A small miracle, but one he was grateful for nonetheless. Of course, it would be too much to ask that they go the rest of the night in similar quiet. 

“Do you want to sleep with me?” Galo asked. 

Lio jerked his head up and stared at him. “Excuse me?” 

“You said you were cold without the Promare, right? And that way we don’t have to get a pullout couch for you after all. There’s room for both of us!” 

“I can’t ask you to do that,” Lio protested. 

“You’re not! I’m asking,” Galo countered, grinning at him as if everything were just as simple as that. He was such an idiot. 

Lio waved a frustrated hand at him. “You don’t have to coddle me, Galo.” 

“Huh? I’m not! If you’re already sleepwalking to sleep in my room, you might as well, right? Besides, I bet you’d sleep better in the bed than on the couch all the time.” Lio tried to protest again, but Galo cut him off. “Look, I know you’re going through a lot right now. And if having somewhere warm to sleep might make it a little better, I want to help.” 

He sighed, reaching up to tug lightly on his earring. “....You’re just going to pester me until I agree, aren’t you?”

Galo grinned again, wider, and folded his hands behind his head. “Well, that or bring it back up when you sleepwalk in again next time.”

Lio huffed, feeling extra heat in his face. “Oh, shut up. Fine.” 

“That’s the spirit!”

He rolled his eyes. What were they doing? Trading pathetic, longing stares and entirely unsubtle innuendo. What was he being so coy for anyway? He’d never hesitated to do or take the things he wanted before. He may not be Burnish anymore and he may not have Promare to weild, but he was still Lio fucking Fotia! And he was not going to be so upended by a man like Galo Thymos. 

Pulling his spine up straight, he narrowed his expression and crossed the room in short, deliberate strides until he was standing directly in front of Galo. He blinked down at him and dropped his hands from behind his head, putting his fingertips against Lio’s side. Even through his jacket, Lio could feel the heat of them. 

“Hey, you all right?” 

He didn’t need the Promare anymore. Maybe he hadn’t figured out how to rekindle the flames inside himself yet, but Galo had. Galo who, despite how loud and obnoxious and absolutely idiotic he was, also burned bright and hard enough to protect the entire planet. Lio didn’t need the Promare anymore if he had Galo. 

“I’m fine,” he said before rocking up onto the balls of his feet so he could crush his mouth against his. 

Galo made a startled sound against his lips, automatically sliding the hand from his side around to his back to support him, to keep him upright and safe. And a moment later he wound his other arm around his hips and tugged him closer, flush against him. 

It wasn’t anything like the vague memory of Galo’s lips over his in the shattered center of the engine. This was hotter, harder, all of Galo’s overexcitable personality boiled in passion and carnal want. It made Lio’s toe’s curl. 

He gasped when Galo finally turned hungry lips from his mouth to his ear, tugging, lightly, on the earring dangling from the lobe. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this,” he groaned against Lio’s ear before sucking the lobe between his lips and tonguing at the bit of jewelry. 

Lio shuddered and slid his own palm’s up Galo’s stupidly bare chest and across his nipples, letting out a breath when he felt him shiver for it. “Wh-Why do you never wear a shirt?”

Galo laughed against his neck, pressing biting kisses on the way down to the collar of his jacket. “You’re gonna complain about that? Now?” 

“I don’t know how they let you in anywhere!” Lio argued, breath hitching when Galo latched on to his pulse, sucking hard enough that he knew it would bruise, and Lio just couldn’t bring himself to care. He pinched a nipple in retaliation and grinned to himself when Galo jolted. 

A moan stuttered out of him when Galo dropped his hands to his ass, squeezing and pulling his hips tight against his thigh. How had he never noticed how big his hands were until now? Lio swallowed hard when Galo pushed his thigh up, harder against him, between his own. The friction ensured he wasn’t wanting for heat, was quickly being overwhelmed by it. 

It was perfect. 

“W-We have to at least sit down,” he gasped, tugging Galo by the shoulder, though he wasn’t entirely sure where he was trying to lead him. The destination didn’t matter, but he couldn’t teeter on the tips of his toes and the muscle of Galo’s thigh forever. 

It was the couch Galo managed to get them to, dropping heavily onto it and immediately reaching for Lio again. Lio leaned eagerly into his hands, climbing up to straddle his thigh again and pressing his own knee between Galo’s. The low noise it pulled out of him made Lio shudder, and he did it again, and a third time until Galo curled his fingers into his hair, askewing his ponytail as he jerked him down into another kiss. 

Lio fumbled to unzip his jacket and Galo pulled it from him, tossing it haphazardly in the general directly of the coffee table or armchair. Getting their pants undone involved far more groping and squeezing than it did unzipping, and Galo pressed his forehead to Lio’s shoulder with a full body shudder before either of them were free. 

There was no polish or finesse between them. Just hands and mouths reaching for any bit of skin they could find, wheedling out a louder moan or a harder shiver. Galo managed to wrap a hand around them both, and they rocked together, Lio scoring his nails over his back as he arched closer. He slotted his mouth hard over Galo’s when he started heatedly rambling about burning souls and new heights or some such, bucking half a dozen more times into his hand before coming between them with a muffled shout. 

He dropped his head to Galo’s shoulder and panted against his neck in the aftermath, digging his nails against his arm as the delicious friction of Galo’s hand around them quickly veered into overstimulation. When Galo came a few hard tugs later it was with a yell that would probably earn them a noise complaint. 

Lio wasn’t entirely sure how long they sat on the couch, catching their breath and riding the wave back down to reality. His hips hurt from the awkward angle of straddling Galo’s larger thighs, and as the prickle of pleasure faded, the cold settled back over his skin. But there was a new, thrumming warmth in his chest that wasn’t so easily chased away, and he smiled into the soft kiss Galo tilted his head up for. 

“We need to clean up,” he murmured, feeling boneless and entirely unwilling to move. 

“And eat. I’m starving!” Galo said, rubbing a wide palm across Lio’s back, chasing away the chill. 

They did eventually make it off the couch, cleaning themselves and the sofa and ordering delivery because neither of them were willing to put forth any more of an effort than that. And when Lio pulled one of Galo’s sweaters out of the drawer, it was on purpose. They were bigger, warmer, and they smelled like him. It would be nice to sleep in. 

“You know, I could get used to that if you wanna wear more of my stuff,” Galo said, grinning, the heat in his expression more readily apparent. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lio assured him, sitting close enough to lean into his side. He sighed when Galo didn’t hesitate to wrap an arm around his shoulders, sinking into the warmth of him and letting that chase out any cold and uncertainty that may have lingered. 

He would never admit it, but maybe there really was something to his idiot’s burning firefighter soul.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed my dumb excuse to write about lio wearing galo's clothes as much as i did!


End file.
